Damned
by ayuluna
Summary: Se retrouver au square Grimmault pour mourir, Draco ne pouvait l'imaginer. Et pourtant… Secrets de famille /HPDM
1. Chapitre 1

**Damned**

**Résumé : ****Se retrouver au square Grimmault pour mourir, Draco ne pouvait l'imaginer. Et pourtant… [Secrets de famille]/HPDM **** (à venir, pas dès le premier chapitre).**

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers HP à JKR, je ne fais que faire un peu mumuse avec.**

**Il s'agit d'une minific (et non plus un twoshot comme prévu à la base, l'histoire se rallongeant finalement).**

**Un TRES grand merci à **_**Yumenokuni**_** qui a lu et corrigé ce chapitre (et me connaissant, ce n'est pas une mince affaire). Une dédicace aussi à **_**BoudahMIM**_** qui a été la première à lire une partie de ce chapitre.**

_Eté, début du tome 5…_

Draco regardait discrètement sa mère. Elle était dans sa chambre, à sa coiffeuse perdue dans ses pensées alors qu'elle balayait ses cheveux blonds et fins avec sa brosse. Quant à lui, il était caché derrière l'entrebâillement de la porte. C'était une vieille habitude de gosse qu'il avait d'ainsi espionner sa mère. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de malsain en soi, juste la curiosité d'un enfant qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère était toujours en train de songer avec un air mélancolique.

On était le cinq juin, jour d'anniversaire de Draco et l'école s'était finie quelques jours auparavant. En effet, les sorciers avaient la chance d'avoir trois mois de grandes vacances car durant l'année scolaire ils avaient moins de vacances que les moldus.

Cinq juin, jour d'anniversaire de Draco. Et comme à chacun de ses anniversaires sa mère se montrait particulièrement distante ce jour-là. Elle s'isolait et c'était tout juste si elle lui souhaitait une joyeuse fête. Comme-ci elle préférait oublier ce jour honni. C'est donc comme chaque année que Draco se sentit particulièrement triste le jour de ses quinze ans…

_Eté, début du tome 6…_

Il avait peur, et encore, c'était un euphémisme. Le seigneur des ténèbres l'avait fait venir à lui le jour de ses seize ans. Il était terrifiant, monstrueux. Et Draco n'avait osé faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement. Il avait écouté le Lord parler de sa voix sifflante et ne pût qu'accepter les ordres qui lui furent donnés. Il devait tuer Dumbledore…C'était impossible, jamais il n'y arriverait ! Il sentait le regard fixe de sa mère sur lui. Sa mère qui l'aimait même si elle était d'apparence froide. Par Merlin, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ?

Ce soir là il vit sa mère pleurer, ce qui était rare. Sa mère le serra contre elle et lui promit de tout faire pour l'aider, pour que le seigneur des ténèbres soit fier de lui et ne le punisse pas. Draco était à la fois touché et triste. Touché parce que sa mère l'aimait, triste parce qu'elle ne croyait pas qu'il réussirait sa mission.

« Mère, je réussirai ma mission » Dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait forte mais qui était tremblante.

« Oh Draco… Je sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de froid, tu n'es pas un assassin et tu le sais… » Murmura-t-elle. « Non…Tu n'es pas comme ton père » finit-elle pour elle-même si bas que le jeune homme ne l'entendit pas. Certes elle aimait son mari, mais elle n'approuvait pas tout à fait ses idéaux et méthodes. Quant à Lucius...avec le temps elle s'était fait à l'idée qu'il aimait à sa façon certainement. Pas la plus douce des façons, mais il l'aimait...il LES aimaient...autant que Lucius Malfoy pouvait en être capable.

_Eté, début du tome 7…_

Il avait échoué ! Mais il n'avait pas pu ! Non, il avait essayé, mais tuer le vieux fou lui avait été impossible. Il avait même baissé sa baguette et était prêt à le suivre. Mais Rogue était arrivé et l'avait tué à sa place, l'entraînant ensuite avec lui. Et à présent il devait se cacher avec sa mère au manoir Jedusor. Cet endroit lui foutait la trouille. Et de savoir le seigneur des ténèbres en permanence à côté d'autant plus.

Draco n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il avait déjà beaucoup maigri durant l'année mais là c'était pire que tout. En l'espace de trois semaines il était devenu un cadavre ambulant. Toute son ancienne grâce avait presque disparue. Ne subsistait que cette aura altière qu'il avait depuis sa naissance. Mais tout le reste…aux oubliettes ! Il n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Son visage était émacié et l'on apercevait sans difficultés ses côtes. A coté de lui les mannequins moldues était bien portantes, c'est dire. Il ne dormait plus et ne mangeait plus. Son estomac était bien trop serré pour ça.

« Severus, fait quelque chose pour lui je t'en supplie » murmura Narcissa. « Il va mourir s'il continue comme ça. Mon unique fils… »

Cette journée-là le seigneur des ténèbres était parti régler quelques _affaires. _Pendant ce temps là, les partisans présents au QG étaient un peu plus libre que d'habitude et surtout en profitaient pour parler discrètement.

« Et jusqu'où serais-tu prête à aller Narcissa pour sauver Draco ? » Demanda-t-il les yeux fermés.

« Que…Que veux-tu dire par là ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un brin de frayeur dans sa voix.

« Serais-tu prête à…mettre le lord en colère ? Serais-tu prête à mettre Lucius en colère ? »

La noble Narcissa Malfoy se mit à trembler. S'il y avait bien deux personnes qu'elle n'aimait pas mettre en colère s'était ces deux-là. Bon, personne n'aimait mettre le seigneur des ténèbres en colère. Car au mieux ça se finissait par une séance _très_ douloureuse de doloris, et au pire c'était un allé simple parmi les morts. Quant à Lucius…Même si elle aimait réellement son mari, elle n'aimait pas le mettre en colère. Celui-ci avait en effet un tempérament assez explosif. Mais là, il s'agissait de Draco. Et pour lui, elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi.

« Oui, je serais prête à le faire » murmura-t-elle.

« Bien… Dans ce cas je vais sortir Draco de là…Mais…Tu dois savoir qu'il y a des chances que sa tête soit mise à prix par les mangemorts. »

Elle le regarda horrifiée mais ne fit que hocher de la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Et je veux un serment inviolable pour être certains que tu ne parleras de tout ceci à qui que ce soit »

Elle accepta aussi et tendit sa main.

Draco n'avait pas compris ce qu'il se passait. Sa mère était venue le trouver les yeux clos. Elle lui avait pris les mains et lui avait dit qu'ils partaient. Il avait senti son cœur battre à une vitesse folle mais n'avait pas bougé. De toute façon il n'en avait plus la force. Ses membres étaient trop faibles pour le porter convenablement. Il avait enfilé sa cape et sa mère l'avait aidé à se mettre debout. Il se sentait minable, obligé d'être soutenu par elle pour avancer. Discrètement ils avaient marché jusqu'au milieu du bois attenant et y avaient retrouvé Rogue.

« Tu vas partir avec lui Draco… » Lui dit-elle en le serrant fort une dernière fois.

« Et toi ? » Demanda-t-il paniqué.

« Je ne peux pas venir aussi, ce serait trop dangereux pour toi…

« Mère ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Non Draco » le coupa-t-elle. « C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi… Mais avant, j'aimerais te confier un secret. Tu…Tu est mon unique fils… »

« Je le sais mère »

« Attend je n'ai pas fini » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. « Mais tu n'es pas mon unique enfant… »

Draco ouvrit ses yeux en grand. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

« Il y a près de 17ans j'ai mis deux enfants au monde. Toi, et ta sœur jumelle…Seulement, c'était une fille et…ton père ne voulait pas d'une fille. Un fils était bien suffisant. Pour lui le mieux était de s'en débarrasser à la naissance. Mais je n'ai pas pu faire ça… Alors j'ai menti à ton père et j'ai pris sur moi la décision de la cacher, de la mettre à l'abri là où elle ne risquerait rien : dans un orphelinat moldu. Je ne sais pas si elle a été adoptée. Sûrement... Et d'ailleurs, il y a de grandes chances qu'elle ait été avec toi à Poudlard. Je lui ai lancé un sortilège qui cache son apparence de Malfoy…»

« Je… »

« Non, ne dis rien Draco s'il te plaît…Prends soin de toi mon fils » dit-elle comme un adieu.

Son esprit fut ensuite trop vague pour qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait réellement. Il se souvint vaguement que Snape l'avait soutenu à son tour, à la place de sa mère qui était partie. Il se souvint d'avoir transplané avec son ancien directeur de maison, d'avoir aussi erré un bout de temps jusqu'à arriver dans une rue moldu. Il était à bout de force et les dernières révélations de sa mère avaient pompé le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait. Ils étaient à présent devant un mur et Rogue lui murmura quelque chose mais il ne comprenait rien. Son esprit était trop embrouillé.

« Dra…Square…Mault... » Il fronça les yeux et essaya de comprendre mais c'était beaucoup trop dur…

« Fait un effort » articula très lentement Rogue.

« Tu. Dois. Retenir. 12. Square. Grimmault. Compris ? »

«…Je…J'ai compris… » Murmura-t-il faiblement, mais le maître des potions n'en était pas du tout certains.

Néanmoins, la porte de la demeure apparue à ses yeux. La porte s'ouvrit alors. Draco avait du mal à pouvoir clairement percevoir la personne leur faisant face. Sa vue était de plus en plus brouillée, preuve des efforts qu'il faisait pour rester conscient.

« C'est une blague ? » S'exclama une voix que le blond ne connaissait pas.

« J'aimerais bien Tonks, mais non » maugréa Rogue.

Il entendait vaguement d'autres bruits de pas venants vers eux mais à présent tout n'était qu'un grand flou qui grandissait. Puis, à bout de force, son corps tomba dans l'inconscient.

oOo

Rogue avait devant lui une bonne partie de l'ordre du phœnix qui le menaçait de leur baguette. Bon…Il était vrai qu'il avait tué Dumbledore quelques semaines auparavant. Ce qui était loin, très loin, de plaider en sa faveur.

« Que fais-tu ici Rogue ? » Demanda agressivement Remus Lupin.

Severus allait lui répondre au moment où il senti le poids de Draco se multipliait. Il n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour comprendre. Il sut instantanément que le jeune blond s'était évanoui.

« Lupin, je pense que tu ne tiens pas à ce que toute la rue entende mes explications. Ensuite, comme tu dois le voir, le jeune Malfoy qui m'accompagne n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Je vous serai donc gré de nous laisser entrer pour commencer ».

Il y eut des murmures, des exclamations, des consternations, des contestations.

« Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi mais un seul faux pas et on vous tue sans remords » beugla Maugrey.

« C'est insensé ! Qu'on ne les laisse pas rentrer ! » Gémit l'un des jumeaux Wesley, mais Rogue ne l'écoutait pas et soulevait Draco à bout de bras avant de pénétrer dans la demeure.

Rien n'avait changé, le portrait s'était mis à hurler, réveillé par les cris de colère des membres de l'ordre.

« Du calme s'il vous plaît ! » S'exclama Lupin. « Ecoutons d'abord ce qu'il a à nous dire » Le loup-garou se tourna vers Nymphadora Tonks et parla d'une voix plus basse « Va chercher Mme Pomfresh s'il te plaît, je pense que le jeune Malfoy a besoin de ses soins » Elle acquiesça et appliqua ses ordres.

Les choses sérieuses commençaient et Severus en avait pleinement conscience. Il sorti alors un parchemin cacheté du sceau de Dumbledore de sa cape, sous le regard méfiant de l'assemblée.

« Lis-ça avant de dire quoi que ce soit »

Remus prit suspicieusement le rouleau, le décacheta, le déroula et en commença la lecture. Petit à petit son visage pâlit, si c'était encore possible à cette période proche de la pleine lune.

« C'est impossible… » Murmura-t-il.

Et pourtant, la signature magique de Dumbledore était la preuve que c'était bel et bien la vérité.

« S'il vous plaît » Se mit à crier le lycanthrope. « J'aimerais que ne reste dans la pièce qu'un minimum de personnes. A savoir : Alastor, Arthur, Molly, Minerva, Kingsley, Charlie et j'aimerais que quelqu'un aille chercher Harry ».

Il y eu une fois de plus des rugissements. Les personnes ne comprenant pas pourquoi elles étaient mises à l'écart. Cependant, tout le monde obéit aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître. Remus fit ensuite lire aux personnes restantes le parchemin et il y eu un lourd silence qui s'en suivit.

« Si je comprends bien Albus a tout planifié » finit par demander ébahit Minerva McGonagall.

« Il semblerait » maugréa Maugrey.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Molly.

Severus allait répondre mais au même moment la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à Tonks, Mme Pomfesh et Harry Potter accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis : Hermione Granger et Ronald Wesley.

« Rogue ! Que fait cette pourriture ici ? » Hurla le survivant. Son regard perçant restant fixé sur l'homme qu'il haïssait depuis bien des années à présent.

« Harry, avant de t'énerver j'aimerais que tu vienne lire ceci » prononça Lupin tout en tendant le rouleau de Dumbledore au brun.

Pendant ce temps là, PomPom, comme l'appelait Dumbledore encore de son vivant, se dirigea vers le blond et l'ausculta. L'état du jeune Draco la préoccupait quelques peu car elle n'arrivait à déceler comme ça ce qu'il avait. Il y avait plus que de la fatigue ou même une anorexie ça se voyait au premier coup de baguette, mais elle avait besoin de faire des examens complémentaires. Hors, elle n'avait pas vraiment de matériel à disposition et même pas le dossier médical du jeune homme. Autant dire qu'elle avançait dans un grand flou à l'heure actuelle.

Elle se décida alors à le réveiller, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire d'autre dans l'état présent.

« Enervatum » prononça-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

oOo

Il senti ses yeux le piquer et eut du mal à les ouvrir, la lumière l'éblouissait et il se sentait toujours très faible. Petit à petit il réussit à mieux discerner les objets autour de lui même si au niveau des voix ce n'était toujours pas ça.

« Mr Malefoy » finit-il par comprendre. « Mr Malefoy » répéta la voix et il vit alors le visage de l'infirmière de Poudlard. « Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que je dis ? »

« Oui… » Murmura-t-il si bas que la femme eu du mal à l'entendre.

Il vit alors Potter et ses amis qui semblaient le remarquer pour la première fois.

« Je n'y crois pas ! En plus vous ramenez la fouine » hurla le rouquin si fort que Draco cru que sa tête allait exploser.

« Moins fort Mr Wesley je vous pris ! » Demanda Mme Pomfresh d'un ton sec. « Mr Malefoy, comment vous sentez vous ? » demanda-t-elle plus doucement.

« Très bien comme vous pouvez le voir » répondit Draco d'une voix qu'il voulait narquoise mais qui était faible et cassée. Effet raté…

« Commencez par boire ceci » lui dit-elle tout en lui versant dans la bouche un épais liquide blanchâtre qu'il avala comme il put : c'est à dire en s'étouffant à moitié.

« Avez-vous la moindre idée de quoi vous souffrez ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« A part de débilité ? » se moqua Potter derrière. Mais déjà un des adultes le reprenait et une discussion vive avec Rogue repartait en arrière le laissant seul avec l'infirmière.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée » articula-t-il difficilement. « Ça fait juste un moment que je suis fatigué…très fatigué » prononça-t-il avant de vouloir repartir dans un profond sommeil mais la femme l'en empêcha.

« Mr Malefoy » le secoua-t-elle. « Restez conscient s'il vous plaît ! Hé ! » Continua-t-elle à le remuer sans ménagement mais déjà il s'en retournait à ses rêves, ou plutôt à ses cauchemars.

L'état de son nouveau patient préoccupait grandement Mme Pomfresh. Elle avait effectué divers tests notamment celui de l'empoisonnement mais il s'était montré négatif. Et là, elle était à court d'idées sur ce dont souffrait le blond.

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais j'ai besoin de vous » s'exclama-t-elle envers la petite troupe dans la pièce.

« Severus, vu que c'est vous qui l'avait amené ici, avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'à ce jeune homme ? »

Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils avant d'hocher de gauche à droite la tête. « Pas la moindre idée, je peux juste vous dire qu'il n'a presque rien mangé au cour des dernières semaines. Je pensais que ce n'était que ça. »

« Et bien non. S'il n'y avait eu là qu'une anorexie passagère la potion énergisante et nourrissante que je lui ai donnée l'aurait remis instantanément sur pieds pour quelques heures. Hors, il est retombé inconscient ce qui prouve qu'il y a un problème sous-jacent bien plus sérieux. J'ai pensé à un empoisonnement, mais aucune trace de poison. Je vais procéder à une analyse de sang mais il va me falloir utiliser un nom d'emprunt pour envoyer les échantillons à Ste Mangouste. Je ne peux pas faire grand chose d'autre pour l'instant. »

oOo

Lorsque Draco ouvrit de nouveau les yeux deux jours plus tard, il était dans une pièce assez sombre – sans fenêtre – et il était branché à diverses machines médicales magiques. L'une servait à enregistrer ses battements cardiaques, une autre son rythme respiratoire, une sorte de tube fin entrait dans son nez et il pouvait sentir le prolongement le long de sa gorge très certainement jusqu'à son estomac. Il y avait aussi en plus diverses perfusions. Et lui, il se posait beaucoup de questions. Car autant de surveillance médicale, en plus de sa grande fatigue, ne pouvait signifier seulement que son état était mauvais… Enfin, ça il le savait déjà.

Quelques inquiétudes plus tard les portes s'entrouvrirent doucement pour laisser apparaître Molly Weasley. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il avait les yeux ouverts. Draco tenta de se relever, ce qui ne se fit pas sans une grimace de douleur.

« Bien, je vais dire à Pomela que tu es réveillé » Dit-elle d'une voix légèrement froide, ce qui ne lui était pas habituel vous aurait dit une personne la connaissant.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue, prenant juste le temps de refermer la porte derrière elle. Draco n'était pas le bienvenu ici et il le savait. D'ailleurs, il comprenait la réaction de la femme car après tout ce qui était arrivé à Bill Wesley était sa faute. A sa place il se serait insulté, frappé, traîné plus bas que terre. Mais au lieu de ça elle gardait un minimum de calme et de prestance. Qui l'eut cru pour quelqu'un qu'on lui avait apprit à qualifier de misérable ? Il resta encore perdu dans ses pensées quelques instants, jusqu'à que l'infirmière arrive aux cotés de Remus Lupin.

Mme Pomfresh s'occupa tout d'abord de lui sans un mot, vérifiant les données de chaque machine tandis que Lupin commençait à lui parler.

« Draco » entama-t-il « Rogue nous a demandé que nous nous occupions de toi et te protégions. Pour sa part, il est reparti auprès de Voldemort. – tressaillement de Draco – Tu dois te douter qu'à présent nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de te laisser un quelconque contact avec l'extérieur » Expliqua le loup-garou.

Comme s'il ne s'en était pas douté… Il quittait une prison pour une autre. Mais au moins celle-ci lui causerait moins de souffrance. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Espérer…Espoir… En avait-il seulement encore ?

« Je… Je ne sais pas trop comment te l'annoncer » Reprit l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. « Mais ta mère est décédée. Je suis vraiment désolé ».

La respiration de Draco s'arrêta, son monde s'écroulait, sa mère… Elle n'était peut-être pas parfaite mais c'était sa mère et il l'aimait. Sa mère qui venait de donner sa vie pour lui. Car il n'en doutait pas, elle s'était faite tuée à cause de sa fuite. Encore une vie gâchée par sa faute… Sur le monitoring le rythme s'accéléra subitement et Draco ne retint qu'avec difficulté ses larmes. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit ou de ne bouger le moindre muscle. Il y eut quelques minutes de silence, les adultes laissant le blond accepter la situation.

« Si vous me permettez » Se mit à parler l'infirmière. « Je suis navrée de vous déranger dans un tel moment mais nous devons parler de votre état de santé » Dit-elle.

Il hocha simplement la tête en signe d'accord.

« Pendant que vous étiez inconscient j'ai effectué une série de tests pour découvrir de quoi vous souffriez. Et les résultats ont révélés une maladie de Sicélia.

S'en fut trop pour Draco qui se mit à rire nerveusement en même temps que les larmes coulaient. Quelle ironie du sort. Sa famille lui avait toujours clamé que seuls les sangs purs étaient puissants, qu'ils étaient au dessus des autres… La Sicélia s'avérait être une maladie en quelques sortes équivalente au cancer moldu. Seulement, elle ne touchait que les sorciers de sang pur. Il s'agissait d'une dégénérescence du flux magique. Les sorciers de sang pur ne pouvaient vivre sans magie. Hors, avec la Sicélia celle-ci disparaissait petit à petit jusqu'à la mort du malade. Aujourd'hui on lui apprenait que son sang pur allait le tuer… Oui, quelle ironie !

« Votre stade est déjà avancée mais si l'on vous soigne rapidement vous avez des chances de vous en sortir » Reprit l'infirmière. « Il faut juste trouver un donneur compatible avec vos propres souches magiques. C'est là où ce n'est pas évidant car vous devez savoir que mis à part les membres directs d'une même famille, il est très rare de trouver des donneurs compatibles sur le plan sanguin et à la fois magique. »

Oui, il le savait. A quoi bon lui dire qu'il pouvait _peut-être_ s'en sortir alors qu'il se savait foutu ?

« Avez-vous un membre de votre famille qui puisse vous aider ? »

Il se mit à soupirer d'un ton las « Mis à part mon père à Azkaban ? Ou encore ma chère tante Bellatrix Lestranges qui lèche les bottes du seigneur des ténèbres ? » Répondit-il avec sarcasme, du moins essaya-t-il mais sa voix tremblait plus qu'autre chose. Tous ce qu'il savait c'est que sa mère venait de mourir pour rien car il n'allait pas tarder à la suivre…Sa mère…A moins que ? Son aveu juste avant qu'il ne parte…Peut-être que… ?

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et les rouvrit. « Il se peut que peut-être…il y ai t quelqu'un » Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même si bien qu'il fut difficile pour d'autres de l'entendre.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Mme Pomfresh.

Draco se retourna vers Lupin qui était restait et le fixait sans un mot depuis le début de l'échange avec l'infirmière. « Seriez-vous capable de retrouver quelqu'un dont le nom a été changé à la naissance ? Quelqu'un dont on a effacé les origines ? »

Le Serpentard put voir que Lupin était surpris par ses questions. Qu'il n'était pas certain de comprendre.

« Hé bien…ça doit dépendre. Je ne peux rien promettre mais l'on peut essayer. Pourquoi ça ? »

Draco se prépara mentalement à avouer ce que lui-même ignorait quelques jours auparavant. « Avant que je ne parte, ma mère m'a révélé que j'avais une sœur jumelle dont elle aurait cachée l'existence à notre naissance. Tous ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a était placée dans un orphelinat moldu il y a donc près de dix-sept ans et qu'un puissant sortilège masque sa véritable apparence de Malfoy »

Le loup-garou ouvrit en grand ses yeux où l'on pouvait voir clairement la surprise se mêler à…une pointe d'angoisse ? Quant à Draco il était trop fatigué, ne comprenait pas, ne captait rien et n'avait pas la force de chercher plus loin à cet instant. Les deux adultes semblèrent le deviner. Lupin sortir de la pièce en premier. Puis, Mme Pomfresh la quitta à son tour après au préalablement avoir débranché quelques machines qui n'étaient plus nécessaires depuis qu'il était sorti de l'inconscient comme le monitoring, la machine qui enregistrait le rythme respiratoire ou encore la sonde parentérale. Il ferma ses yeux remplis de larmes et se rendormit presque instantanément dans un pays peuplé de cauchemars.

oOo

Remus était redescendu sans un mot, il était songeur. La révélation du garçon le mettait mal à l'aise car il avait de très grands doutes. Il se dirigea vers la grande salle à manger où la plupart se restauraient. Quand il ouvrit les portes, plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers lui mais les conversations – sérieuses pour la plupart – ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Remus alla s'asseoir à la place libre pas loin d'Harry avant de se servir d'un geste lent des plats sur la table. Une fois son assiette remplie, il se tourna vers Hermione et lui demanda tout doucement s'il pouvait lui parler après le repas.

oOo

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi le dernier des maraudeurs voulait lui parler et se demandait ce que ça pouvait être. Sûrement quelque chose à voir avec Malefoy vu que Remus venait de le voir. Mais quel lien avec elle ? Peut-être avait-il besoin de son aide pour faire des recherches ? Le reste du repas passa à une vitesse affligeante pour elle tant elle était impatiente de savoir de quoi il était question.

Lorsque le repas fut enfin finit, la plupart restèrent dans la salle pour continuer d'importantes discussions. « Je reviens » Souffla pour sa part Hermione tout en faisant un petit signe de la tête à Remus qui sortit peu après elle. Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite pièce tranquille afin de pouvoir discuter en toute discrétion.

Le lycanthrope ne semblait pas des plus à l'aise et cela angoissait quelques peu la Gryffondor. « Qui a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« J'aimerais aborder avec toi un sujet délicat… Je me souviens il y a quatre ans, lorsque j'étais professeur, avoir lu dans ton dossier scolaire que les Granger n'étaient pas tes parents biologiques n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de la jeune fille se figea instantanément. Sa respiration se bloqua et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand sans qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« Je…Je n'étais pas au courant » Murmura-t-elle si faiblement que même Remus avec ses sens développés de loup-garou eut de la peine à l'entendre.

« Tu n'étais pas au courant ? » Demanda-t-il étonné et surtout un peu gêné.

« Non, je n'étais pas au courant » Répéta-t-elle faiblement. Son teint était à présent si livide que Remus avait bien peur qu'elle ne tombe dans les pommes. « Est-ce que...vous êtes sûr ?...je veux dire, n'y a-t-il pas d'erreur possible ? » murmura t-elle dans une complainte mêlée d'espoir;

« Je suis désolée Hermione...Mais tout était authentique, On ne peut pas mentir avec ça dans les dossiers de Poudlard. J'aurais souhaité que tu l'apprennes autrement. Je ne me doutais vraiment pas que tu n'étais au courant de rien » s'excusa le maraudeur. Il eut un profond air désolé avant de reprendre. « Et...J'ai bien peur de devoir en rajouter une couche à présent Hermione ».

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air mi-contrit, mi-étonnée. Etait-ce seulement possible d'en rajouter une couche à l'heure actuelle, après avoir entendu ça ?

« Si je suis venu te parler de ça en premier lieu ce n'est pas sans raison importante tu dois t'en douter ». Remus prit alors la décision de ne pas tourner autour du pot, d'aller directement à l'essentiel. « La vérité c'est que des éléments récents laissent à penser que tu puisses être une Malfoy » lâcha-t-il en bloc.

« C'est...une mauvaise blague n'est-ce pas ? » souffla-t-elle si doucement que le lycantrope eut du mal à l'entendre. « Une farce de Fred et George ? » questionna-t-elle dans un supplice.

Remus soupira profondément. « Comme je le disais, je ne rigolerais certainement pas avec un tel sujet. Il te faut un peu de temps pour accepter tout ça je m'en doute. Une fois que...tout sera plus clair, alors si tu le souhaite nous pourrons trouver confirmation de tout ça. Nous en reparlerons plus en détails. Pour le moment, juste, repose-toi ».

L'ancien professeur posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille en signe de réconfortement.

« Qui, qui est au courant à part vous ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix troublée.

« Pour l'adoption, toute l'équipe professorale de Poudlard. Pour la suspicion de ta réelle famille, il n'y a que moi pour le moment. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense mais il n'y a pas de certitude ».

Hermione hocha la tête puis se laissa glisser contre le mur derrière avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. La vérité, c'est que quelques anciens faits lui avait fait douter de sa réelle filiation avec ses parents à quelques reprises depuis son enfance. Alors cette nouvelle... tout laissait à y croire pour de bon même si son esprit voulait garder quelques réticences et quelques espoirs.

oOo

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec 'Mione depuis hier au juste ? » Questionna Ron Wesley avant de croquer à pleine dent dans sa tartine de rillettes de Dragon. Il se trouvait avec Harry dans les cuisines bien que ce ne fut pas encore l'heure du déjeuner.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est distraite » ajouta Harry pensivement. « ça ne lui ressemble pas ». Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants. « Je pense qu'il y a un rapport avec ce que Remus à du lui dire. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais ça se colle ».

« Ouais » Ron haussa les épaules et englouti le reste de sa tartine.

« En parlant de Remus » reprit Harry. « Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il prend ainsi Malfoy sous son aile. On ferait mieux de ne pas le garder ici si tu veux mon avis. Un mangemort au QG de l'ordre c'est une vraie connerie. Je n'ai pas du tout confiance en lui même si je sais qu'il est peut-être lui aussi victime de Voldemort dans l'histoire ». Il soupira quelques instants et passa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux. « Je ne parle même pas de Rogue... Je ne sais pas quoi penser de toute cette histoire. D'un coté, il semble indéniable que ce soit la signature magique de Dumbledore sur le parchemin. Mais je me demande si la magie noire ne peut pas falsifier ce genre de documents. J'ai vu Dumbledore mourir sous mes yeux... et ça, crois moi, je ne l'oublierais jamais ». Finit-il amèrement.

Ron le regardait sans rien dire. Il savait que c'était encore un sujet bien délicat pour son meilleur ami. Pour qui cela ne le serait-il pas d'ailleurs ?

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à Mrs Weasley, venu pour préparer le repas. « Ron » gronda t-elle en le voyant. « Quand arrêteras-tu _enfin_ de grignoter entre les repas ? ».

« Ne compte pas là-dessus maman » s'exclama une voix derrière. C'était Ginny qui arrivait suivi d'Hermione. « N'oublie pas qu'on parle d'un ventre à pattes »

« Hé ! » s'offusqua le rouquin. « Faut bien que je nourrisse mes 1m90 ».

Molly leva alors les yeux au ciel. « Dis que je ne te nourris pas assez » gronda-t-elle faussement.

« Mais non maman »

« Mes enfants pensent que je suis une mauvaise mère »

« Mais non, mais non... »

Harry tourna le visage vers sa meilleure amie. La brune était comme ailleurs. Son regard était fuyant. Tous ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'est attendre qu'elle veuille se confier.

oOo

Il avait fallut quelques jours à Hermione avant de seulement commencer à entrevoir une acceptation de tous ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas très assurée mais alla tout de même voir Remus pour en savoir un peu plus, savoir qui elle était réellement... Quelles étaient ses origines. Ses parents étaient-ils réellement des sorciers ? Pourquoi l'avait-on abandonnée ? Tant de questions et plus encore.

« Je... » Entama-t-elle la voix tremblante. « Je veux en savoir plus » acheva-t-elle avec autant de forces qu'elle le pouvait.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile » acquiesça Lupin. « Si tu es d'accord, le plus simple est de commencer par faire une comparaison sanguine et magique avec le jeune Malfoy. Si les tests sont positifs, alors il ne fera aucun doute que vous êtes frères et sœurs ».

La brune crispa les poings de toutes ses forces « D'accord ».

« C'est le bon choix » dit le maraudeur tout en frottant le dos de la jeune fille comme le ferait un parent avec son enfant pour l'apaiser.

oOo

Près de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son arrivée de cette demeure. Il était cloîtré dans cette pièce fermé par un sortilège de verrouillage. On lui avait retiré sa baguette bien évidemment (enfin, de toute façon avec ou sans, compte tenu de la Sicélia, ça ne fait guère de différence) ce qui faisait qu'il était prisonnier. Ses seules visites étaient celle de Mme Pomfresh et du loup-garou. L'infirmière ne faisait que lui poser quelques questions pour vérifier sa santé. Le seul qui échangeait quelques bribes avec lui était son ancien professeur. Les repas étaient amenés par un elfe de maison qui apparaissait et disparaissait dans un « pop » tout aussi vite que possible.

Ce jour-là quelle ne fut alors pas sa surprise quand il vit entrer dans la chambre Lupin accompagné de Granger – qui tirait une sale tronche soit dit en passant - .

« Bonjour Draco » s'exclama l'ex professeur avec un de ses pseudos sourires compatissants – qui ressemblaient plus à un rictus qu'autre chose aux yeuxdu jeune homme au regard d'acier - .

La jeune fille, quant à elle, avait une attitude fuillante, fixait le sol et refusait de lever la tête une seule seconde. L'air était passablement tendu, et encore, ce n'était qu'un optimisme.

« Je crois qu'il serait mieux que l'on soit tous assis avant de commencer une discussion, une discussion importante » tiqua Lupin. Il tira alors deux chaises près du pied de lit de sorte que le malade puisse rester semi-allongé et qu'il reste une certaine distance à la fois.

« C'est un sujet délicat mais vous êtes assez grands pour qu'on ne tourne pas trop autour du pot je pense. Draco, l'enfant que Narcissa à cacher il y a de cela près de dix-sept ans se trouve devant toi actuellement ».

Le Serpentard se releva d'un coup et dévisagea la Gryffondor plus que jamais. « Vous rêvez là ? Par Merlin, comment une seule seconde Granger pourrait être ma soeur; Et, qui plus est ma soeur jumelle. On n'a rien en commun, absolument rien en commun. Ce n'est qu'une sang-de-b... » Il s'arrêta de lui-même et donna un coup de poing sur le lit à la place.

De son coté, Hermione n'avait pas bougeait d'un seul milimètre. Elle ne disait rien non plus et se contentait de respirer doucement, trop doucement.

« Les analyses magiques sont pourtant formelles... Il n'y a pas de doute possible sur votre parenté ».

Draco redonna un coup de poing sur le lit. « Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? » fumina-t-il. « Tout ça n'est qu'une mascarade pour espérer me faire dire je ne sais quoi n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il hargneusement. J'en ai ma claque, je me tire ! » Termina-t-il tout en arrachant les quelques appareillages médicaux qu'il restait. Lupin voulut l'arrêter mais avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps le jeune blond avait déjà franchit la porte. Cependant, il n'eut pas long chemin à faire avant de le rejoindre. Dans l'état qu'il était, quelques pas trop rapides suffirent avant que Draco ne commence à faire un malaise.

Il s'était arrêté au milieu du couloir et s'appuyait à présent contre le mur pour que sa vision arrête de valser. Les murs qui tanguent ce n'est pas tout à fait normal, même dans le monde sorcier. Il soupira avant de fermer les yeux quelques instants et de se résigner à suivre Lupin qui le reconduisait à sa chambre (ou cellule, ça dépend du point de vue).

Hermione resta sur le pas de la porte jusqu'à que celle-ci ne soit refermé par Remus. Elle leva alors son regard vers lui.

« Hermione... Je sais que tout est précipité, mais il faut que tu réfléchisses à ce que je t'ai dit. A toi de prendre la décision d'accepter d'être donneur ou non ».

Elle se retourna bien trop doucement, sans un mot fit demi-tour et descendit les escaliers de la demeure.

Remus se massa les tempes. C'était bien trop pour lui aussi. Pourquoi tout était en permanence si compliqué ?

oOo

Deux autres semaines s'étaient écoulées plus mortellement que jamais si on peut dire. Il restait cloîtré dans cette pièce sans fenêtre, sans un rayon de soleil ou de lumière naturelle. Certes, il était habitué aux cachots à Poudlard – lieu de résidence des Serpentards - mais ce n'était pas comparable. Près d'un mois sans voir la lumière du jour, ça a de quoi rendre fou quelqu'un sain d'esprit.

S'il n'y avait eu que ça... Jour après jour il voyait les sourcils de l'infirmière se fronçait de plus en plus quand elle venait le voir. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être médicomage pour sentir ses forces le quitter, pour sentir la fièvre augmenter et sa respiration se faire difficile. Son état se dégradait assez rapidement à présent. Les potions curatives n'étaient pas de grand effet sans donneur compatible.

Un donneur...Il y en avait un, ou plutôt une, il le savait très bien. Il avait comprit qu'ELLE était compatible. Mais il savait aussi que dans le cas contraire après tous ce qu'il s'était passé au cours des sept dernières années il ne l'aurait peut-être pas aidé. Il gardait cependant encore un infime espoir...

« Je t'ai amené d'autres livres pour te distraire » énonça le lycantrope. « Je... » il s'apprêtait à dire autre chose mais un brouhaha extérieur le coupa. Il hésita quelques instants avant de s'exclamer un « je reviens » et de quitter la pièce.

Plusieurs minutes, dizaines de minutes passèrent sans que l'homme ne revienne. Draco remarqua alors qu'en sortant dans l'empressement il n'avait pas prit la peine de refermer la pièce pour une fois. Il ne lui restait que peu de forces mais tant bien que mal le blond sortit du lit et se mit debout. Il s'appuya contre le mur pour avancer pas à pas.

Il ne sut pas trop pourquoi il faisait ça, ni vers où il se dirigeait au juste. Il se contentait d'user les maigres forces qu'il lui restait. Il y avait de l'animation au rez-de-chaussée, des voix qui s'élevaient. Tant bien que mal il descendit marche par marche les escaliers pendant ce qui lui semblait être des heures. Son corps tremblait, il était plein de transpiration (l'accumulation de l'effort et de la fièvre). Arrivé en bas il se dirigea près de la porte derrière de laquelle la discussion semblait avoir lieu et là il entendit le grand débat...

« Depuis le début il se fout de nous oui ! Que des foutaises j'en suis convaincu ! »

« Harry ! C'est impossible ouvre les yeux »

« Pourquoi le défends-tu Remus ? Ce n'est qu'une pourriture qui mérite de crever bon sang ! »

« En tout cas c'est clair que Hermione n'aidera jamais ce rat »

« Ca c'est à elle d'en décider. Je croyais que nous étions censé êtres les _bons_, mais écoutez-vous un peu ! »

« Je... Ce n'est pas ça mais...Je, je suis désolée mais je ne... le ferais pas. Désolée Remus »

Le lycantrope en eut assez et d'un geste vif il ouvrit la porte pour partir. Il s'arrêta alors brusquement et les autres s'avancèrent à leur tour pour voir ce qu'il l'avait retenu si soudainement.

Face à eux se trouvait Draco Malfoy dans un état plus piteux que jamais qui se tenait à bout de forces contre le mur. Mais ce qui les figea plus que jamais fut lorsque le blond leva son visage vers eux. Son regard était ce qu'il y avait de plus troublant. Pas de haine, pas de colère, pas même de tristesse. Juste un air de lassitude et de résignation. Une expression d'abandon comme si il acceptait simplement la situation. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors et comme au ralenti son corps glissa le long du mur, atterrissant sur le sol.

Il fallut quelques secondes avant que l'assemblée ne réagisse. Remus fut le premier à se diriger vers le jeune homme. « Je ne sens pas son pouls » murmura-t-il. « Appelez Mme Pomfresh vite ! » s'écria-t-il plus vivement tandis qu'il tenait toujours le corps inconscient du jeune homme entre ses bras.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 2

**Damned**

**Résumé : ****Se retrouver au square Grimmault pour mourir, Draco ne pouvait l'imaginer. Et pourtant… [Secrets de famille]/HPDM**

**Note :** **Il s'agit (finalement) d'une mini fic (normalement). A la base c'était censé être un twoshot. Mais encore une fois, des idées supplémentaires se sont glissées dans le texte, et il s'en trouve rallongé.**

**Note2 : N'ayant pas de correctrice pour ce chapitre, je m'excuse des fautes qu'il peut y avoir. **

**Ce chapitre sera j'espère encore plus troublant que le précédent. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :). NB : Le couple Draco/Harry n'apparaît pas en un clin d'oeil, soyez patients bien sûr. De même, ne vous attendez pas à ce que ce soit le sujet principal (je le dis au cas où).  
**

**Chapitre 2 :  
**

Mme Pomfresh était arrivée aussi vite qu'elle avait pu. Elle s'était précipitée vers son patient qui était dans un état plus critique que jamais. Personne n'avait bougé entre temps, chacun restant pour assister à ce spectacle morbide qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. L'infirmière de Poudlard aidait de Remus Lupin avait entreprit une réanimation en catastrophe. Elle usait sa baguette pour murmurer un sort de déchoquage tandis que le lycanthrope ventilait les poumons du jeune Malfoy. Nymphadora Tonks, quant à elle, faisait des allers et venues pour apporter divers objets médicaux (ou non) dont il y avait besoin.

Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard (ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la foule éloignée) que le coeur du blond fonctionna de nouveau. Les battements étaient faibles et irréguliers mais ils étaient bel et bien là. Remus s'autorisa un petit soupir. Pourtant, il savait que ce n'était qu'un faible moment de répit qu'ils avaient devant eux. Le seul « bon point », si on peut appeler ça comme ça, c'est qu'il espérait qu'à présent une majeure partie de l'assemblée présente eut changé un minimum d'avis. Bien que les connaissant pour certains...Il fallait attendre pour être sûr.

Hermione n'avait pas bougé d'un seul centimètre, tout comme Harry et Ron d'ailleurs. Tout trois semblaient plus choqué que tous les autres. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient mieux connu Draco Malfoy que quiconque de l'ordre (exception de Severus Rogue).

« Il faut le transporter dans sa chambre à l'étage » S'exclama Mme Pomfresh. « Mais de façon très délicate, sinon j'ai peur qu'on ne le reperde de nouveau » continua-t-elle anxieusement.

« Je m'en charge » Répondit Remus.

« Je peux aider à quoi que ce soit ? » Demanda Tonks encore en pleine angoisse de l'action.

« Juste, surveillez le bien pendant que je retourne chercher ce dont j'ai besoin à Poudlard. Même si j'ai peur que ça ne fasse que retarder vainement son échéance... Si quoi que ce soit se passe, prévenez-moi de suite ».

L'infirmière se retourna alors et marcha précipitamment vers la cheminée du salon afin de se rendre au dit château. Remus n'en attendit pas plus pour murmurer un sort permettant à Draco de léviter délicatement jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Je pensais qu'il faisait semblant, qu'il jouait la comédie » Murmura Ron mal à l'aise une fois que les adultes eurent disparus du couloir.

« Que Voldemort l'avait envoyé pour nous espionner, nous affaiblir... » Chuchota à son tour Harry.

« C'est ma faute... » ne put que marmonner très faiblement Hermione dont le regard était encore figé. Elle se mit à trembler de tout son corps devant ses deux meilleurs amis, impuissants. « Je savais que ça arriverait, et je n'ai rien fait... » Continua-t-elle tandis que quelques larmes commençaient à s'échapper.

« Il n'aurait jamais rien fait pour toi non plus » tenta Ron pour la consoler.

« Je ne vaux pas mieux que lui c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle dans une plainte tout en cachant son visage de ses mains. Les larmes s'écoulaient plus abondamment que jamais.

« Peut-être n'est-il pas trop tard... ? » S'entendit dire Harry presque suppliant. « C'est notre faute à nous aussi. On t'a dit de ne rien faire, on t'y a poussé...On ne réalisait pas que Malfoy allait vraiment...mourir » Termina-t-il avec une boule dans la gorge.

oOo

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées lentement, très lentement, avant que Draco Malfoy ne finisse par sortir de son coma. Mme Pomfresh elle-même n'avait pu dire avant ça si son patient en sortirait avant que la maladie n'est raison de lui. L'aide inespérée de la jeune Hermione avait été une aubaine, même si bien tardive. Il avait fallut réanimer de nouveau le jeune homme à deux reprises durant le laps de temps précédent son réveil. Et même à ce jour, il était encore impossible de prédire l'avenir du garçon. Même s'il avait ouvert les yeux, ce n'était encore guère suffisant. D'autant plus qu'il semblait se souvenir de chaque seconde avant son arrêt cardiaque premier. C'est du moins ce qu'en avait conclus Pomfresh et Remus vis à vis du mutisme, du regard et du comportement du blond. Il était quasiment amorphe depuis son réveil. Se contentent d'entendre sans écouter, de fixer sans regarder, ne réagissant jamais, ne prononçant aucun mot. Pourtant, toutes ses facultés étaient bien intègres avait confirmé l'infirmière.

Le trio d'or n'avait pas encore osé aller rendre visite au Serpentard depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Pourtant, Hermione par exemple savait bien qu'il était nécessaire qu'elle le fasse à un moment ou un autre. Mme Wesley venait en personne amener les repas du blond à présent. Elle lâchait même quelques mots de façon sympathique. Comme plusieurs au Square Grimmaut, elle regrettait quelques peu son comportement passé avec le jeune homme. Hélas, Draco ne goutait même pas aux succulents plats. S'il n'y avait pas eu une sonde pour l'alimenter artificiellement, il serait mort de faim à défaut de la Sicélia. Il ne voulait pas se battre pour vivre, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Il ne fallut que quelques jours de plus pour que Remus n'en puisse plus de cette situation et se décide à tenter de contacter l'une des rares personnes capable de changer l'état psychologique du jeune Malfoy.

Ca n'avait pas été chose facile que de venir jusqu'ici pour lui. Il faut dire que depuis la 'fuite' du jeune Malfoy, le Lord avait fait renforcer la sécurité de son manoir. Sa confiance – n'en y t-il jamais eu réellement pour quelqu'un – n'était plus que poussière. Il surveillait de près chacun de ses serviteurs.

« Merci d'être venu Severus » Soupira le lycan. « J'espère que tu pourras avoir un impacte sur Draco. Il n'y a que toi que je vois pour réussir cet exploit à l'heure actuelle ».

« Son état est si déplorable ? » S'exclama le maître des potions dans un grognement. « Je l'ai amené ici pour le sauver, pas pour le torturer le plus possible avant de l'achever ».

Remus préféra ne rien répondre. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas grand chose à répliquer. Severus n'avait pas tout à fait tord dans la forme. Il se contenta de faire signe au Mangemort de le suivre vers la chambre du souffrant.

OOo

La porte s'ouvrit d'une façon nette et tranchée que Draco aurait reconnue entre mille. Pourtant, ça faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, pas vu. Lui, l'une des rares personnes qu'il admirait et respectait. Severus Rogue n'était pas un sorcier banal. Il était doué, très doué, cela dans bien des domaines. Les potions évidemment, mais aussi la Légilimencie, l'occlumencie, la magie noire, le sarcasme, l'espionnage... Même au sein de la maison Serpentard, peut pouvaient se vanter de lui arriver ne serais-ce qu'à la cheville.

Draco hésita un instant avant de rejeter la petite voix qui lui disait de lever les yeux vers l'arrivant. Il aurait pu, mais à quoi bon. Ca ne changerait rien au final. Il resterait enfermé ici, rejeté de tous et ayant perdue la seule personne qui tenait un tant soit peu à lui. Pour tout les autres – son père y compris – il n'était rien. Juste une ordure, un bon à rien, un lâche, un traître, un mangemort et toute autre immondice.

Le blond avait beau être quelqu'un qui à la base se fichait de l'avis des autres, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il y avait des limites. Il les avait bien tous entendus avant qu'il ne s'écroule près de quatre semaines plus tôt. Il les entendait bien tous à Poudlard aussi du temps où il y étudiait encore. Auparavant, il lui suffisait de se dire que de toute façon ses parents l'aimaient tel qu'il était, c'était amplement suffisant à ses yeux. Mais à présent, que restait-il ? Son père en prison, qui devait savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre sa fuite. Et sa mère...morte par sa faute. Draco culpabilisait énormément, c'était un fait incontestable.

« Draco » Appela le maître des potions. En vain, le dit homme n'eut pas plus de réaction que si rien n'avait été prononcé.

Severus garda tout son self contrôle et s'avança de sa démarche souple vers son protégé. Arrivé à sa hauteur, d'un coup sec il releva son visage vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'il vit le fit frémir. Dans ses prunelles, on ne voyait que le néant. Toute étincelle de vie semblait morte. Ne restait qu'un fragment prouvant que le jeune homme était conscient du monde qui l'entourait...enfin, l'espérait-il.

« Sors Lupin ! » Ordonna le professeur d'une voix dure.

Le lycan eut un tic qui montra son hésitation avant qu'il ne se résigne. Quelques pas lourds, la porte qui se referme. Severus et Draco étaient à présent seuls dans la sinistre pièce.

« Ne les laisse pas gagner Draco. Ne les laisse pas te détruire. Dis-toi que ça leur ferait bien trop plaisir à tous...A ces imbéciles se trouvant ici, à ces imbéciles qui obéissent au Lord, à ces imbéciles du ministère, à tous les autres. Tu vaux mieux qu'eux, bien mieux. Ta mère le savait de toute son âme et c'est pour ça qu'elle était prête à tout pour que tu sorte de ce trou miteux qu'est le manoir Jedusor ».

Severus reprit un instant son souffle avant de continuer sa tirade.

« J'entendais bien les bruits qui circulaient à Poudlard. C'est toi qu'ils ont nommés 'Prince des Serpentards'. Ce n'est pas sans raison, c'est parce que beaucoup ont su reconnaître en toi le parfait profil de notre maison. Soit toujours fière d'être un Serpentard et montre le. Agis en tant que tel, réagis en tant que tel ! Sors de cet état léthargique de Poufsoufle à deux noises bon sang ! »

Le maître des potions serrés si forts ses poings que les jointures apparaissaient plus blanches que jamais.

« A quoi bon... » Entendit-il dans un si faible murmure qu'il se demanda si c'était réel.

L'espion se permit un petit soupir de soulagement avant d'afficher un de ses habituels rictus.

« Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir qui d'entre le Lord et Potter s'en sortira vainqueur de cette guerre ? » Tenta le plus âgé. C'était risqué, mais il connaissait son élève mieux que quiconque. « Tu as toujours était fasciné par le survivant n'est-ce pas ? »

« Autrefois peut-être... » Laissa échapper Draco très lentement. « Aujourd'hui... » Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter en plein milieux.

« Draco... »

« Fatigué... » Murmura-t-il. « A quoi bon... »

Le professeur tenta de ne pas se laisser démordre par la situation actuelle qui n'avait rien de réjouissante.

« J'ai aperçu Miss Granger en arrivant. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Miss Malfoy. C'est le portrait craché de ta mère au même âge »

« ... »

« Elle a repris sa vraie apparence, et de façon définitive à ce que j'ai compris. Ce qui n'est pas à laisser sans trouble les visiteurs du QG. Et je ne te parle même pas de l'air plus abruti que jamais de ce Ronald Weasley » Déclara Severus avec rictus plus carnassier que jamais.

« N'est-ce... » Commença Draco dont la curiosité éveillé. Même si une fois encore il s'était interrompit avant de terminer sa phrase.

« Oui ? »

« N'est-ce pas dangereux pour elle ? » Reprit le blond tout en prenant son temps pour murmurer ces paroles.

« Assez, oui. S'il met la main sur elle, le Lord n'aurait plus la peine d'avoir Lucius ou toi sous la main...Sans compter que sa beauté hérité des Black et des Malfoys pourraient être convoitée par plus d'un mangemort... »

« Alors pourquoi ?... »

Severus Rogue semblait réfléchir lui-même à la situation et passa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Aussi fou que ce soit, selon Lupin, beaucoup ici regrettent leur comportement à ton égard, et Miss-je-sais-tout plus que quiconque. Elle se sent coupable de ne pas avoir voulu t'aider plus tôt. C'est une façon pour elle d'expier une partie de sa culpabilité. Coté gryffondor, que veux-tu »

« Stupide... » Lança simplement le malade.

« Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose Draco ? Dans la mesure du faisable bien sûr. »

« Je...Non...en fait, rien. Mais merci... »

« Tu es sûr et certain ? » Demanda le directeur des Serpentards tout en fixant le plus jeune dans les yeux.

« Le soleil... » Tenta-t-il alors. « J'ai déjà oublié à quoi il ressemble, la sensation de l'avoir qui rayonne sur soi...Je... »

Même si Severus était pâle en tant normal, il devint plus blême que jamais.

« Ne me dis pas que depuis que tu es ici... » S'étrangla-t-il.

Ses mains se crispèrent autant qu'elles pouvaient. Ils se disaient le bon coté ? Pas étonnant que le jeune Malfoy ait perdu toute envie de se battre pour vivre dans de telles conditions.

« Ne t'en fais pas Draco, je m'en charge personnellement. Ils vont m'entendre ces enfoirés » ne put se retenir Rogue, qui pourtant n'était pas connu pour jurer.

Ooo

C'était d'un pas plus que rageur que Severus Rogue descendit les escaliers menant à la salle de réunion du 12 square Grimmault. Et c'était encore plus en colère qu'il enfonça la foutue porte de la dite salle.

« Vous ne valez pas mieux que des Mangemorts » Siffla-t-il avant que qui ce soit n'ait fait le moindre geste.

« Severus... »

« Oh non Lupin, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de dire tous ce que je pense ! Tu veux savoir quelle est la seule volonté de Draco à l'heure actuelle ? De pouvoir se rappeler ce que ça fait de VOIR LE SOLEIL ! Vous l'avez laissé enfermé dans le noir, seul...Digne des tortures des Mangemorts, rien à redire ! »

« Ne nous comparez pas à eux ! » S'indigna Ron. « Nous l'avons bien mieux traité que s'il était resté avec Voldemort après tout, non ? »

« Mieux traité ? Vous faites erreur Weasley...Eux, auraient eu le mérite de simplement le laisser mourir rapidement, sans prolonger ses souffrances pour le plaisir de le voir agoniser un peu plus avant son dernier soupir »

« Parce que vous pensez vraiment que c'était notre souhait ? » Demanda Molly offusqué. « Nous n'avons jamais eu l'intention de... »

« Mais vous l'avez fait ! » Coupa Rogue. « Par Merlin, ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Un enfant touché par une grave maladie ! Si ça avait été vos plus jeunes enfants à sa place Molly, auriez-vous voulu qu'il soit traité de la sorte ? »

« Aucun des enfants Weasley n'est mangemort aux dernière nouvelles » Répliqua un membre de l'ordre.

« Parce qu'ils ne sont pas nés dans une famille servant le Lord. Une famille obligé de le suivre aujourd'hui contre son gré pour simplement rester en vie...Une famille dont fait partie que vous le vouliez ou non Miss Granger. »

« Laissez Hermione en dehors de ça » S'emporta Harry.

« Non...Il a raison...Je suis une Malfoy, est-ce que ça veut dire pour autant que je suis mauvaise ? »

« Mione'...Tu n'as rien à voir avec eux...Tu n'as pas été élevée avec eux... » Tenta piteusement Ginny Weasley.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai réussi à faire sortir Draco de son état catatonique. J'espère simplement qu'il ne replongera pas dedans rapidement. Alors faites en sorte à présent de lui donner un minimum de foi en la vie, à défaut d'avoir goût pour la vie... »

ooo

Le professeur de potions n'était pas parti depuis bien longtemps (du moins à hauteur du temps passé seul avant ça) quand il y eut quelques toc-tocs à la porte de sa chambre. Celle-ci laissa place ensuite au loup-garou, Remus Lupin.

« Si tu t'en sens la force, que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour dehors ? » Demanda doucement, presque tendrement le maraudeur. « Il y a un parc à deux pas d'ici et il fait encore doux à cette époque de l'année »

« Quel mois est-on ? » Demanda mécaniquement le blond. C'était une question sérieuse, il n'avait même plus la notion du temps...il n'aurait même pu dire à l'heure actuelle si on était le jour ou la nuit.

Il put voir l'ex professeur déglutir difficilement, mal à l'aise.

« Nous sommes début août, le quatre pour être précis »

« Deux mois...J'aurais cru bien plus... »

« Et bien non...Alors, que dis-tu de cette sortie à l'air frais ? » Tenta de reprendre le Gryffondor.

« J'aurais aimé...si seulement... »

« Rien ne t'en empêche Draco, si je te le propose ce n'est pas en vain »

Mais l'héritier Malfoy leva la tête vers lui avant d'adresser un sourire triste.

« Je ne sens pas mes jambes » annonça-t-il d'une voix totalement indifférente.

« Que ? » S'exclama Remus les yeux élargit comme des soucoupes. « Depuis quand ? » Questionna-t-il tout en saisissant les membres inférieurs du jeune homme.

« Mon réveil »

« Je vais chercher Mme Pomfresh. Je, je reviens de suite d'accord ? »

Le blond ne répondit rien. Qu'aurait-il dit de toute façon ? Que ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait s'enfuir dans son état ?

Ooo

Remus redescendit aussi vite qu'il put. A vrai dire, s'il avait pu il aurait fait comme Rogue avant lui. Il aurait été crier à tout les membres de l'ordre leur idiotie. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça...Il fallait qu'il contact Pomona et au plus vite.

« Remus ? » Demanda Molly en voyant le Maraudeur se dirigeait vers la seule cheminée de la maison reliée au réseau de cheminette.

« Infirmerie de Poudlard » Prononça l'homme tout en jetant une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée sans prêter attention aux autres derrière lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard apparaissait la célèbre infirmière, son visage semblant danser au milieu des flammes.

« Remus ? Faut-il que je vienne réanimer M. Malfoy ? » Demanda-t-elle gravement.

« Non, il est conscient. Cependant nous avons négligé un élément majeur. Nous avons omit de vérifier toutes ses capacités motrices j'en ai bien peur. »

« Oh Merlin ! Je prends quelques outils médicaux et j'arrive de suite ! »

Les flammes moururent d'elles-mêmes et Remus s'autorisa quelques secondes pour se poser. Derrière lui il pouvait cependant entendre déjà quelques murmures.

« Que veux-tu dire par « capacités motrices » Remus ? » Demanda de but en blanc Arthur Weasley.

« Simplement que j'espère que Draco pourra remarcher un jour » annonça le loup-garou avant de se relever et quitter la pièce qui était plongée dans un silence troublant.

Ooo

Bien que l'activité au sein du QG de l'ordre avait rapidement augmentait en quelques jours, Remus Lupin tâchait de trouver du temps chaque jour pour occuper l'esprit du jeune Malfoy. Ce qui n'était pas toujours évident en vue de la bataille qui se préparait vivement.

« Voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire » Annonça Remus tout en finissant de préparer le siège lévitant que lui avait remis Pomfresh. « Avec ça tu vas pouvoir te déplacer à ta guise »

« A ma guise ? » Demanda le malade d'une voix toujours autant morne.

« Ce n'était peut-être pas le terme adéquate en effet...Seul tu peux te déplacer dans la demeure. Pour aller à l'extérieur, il faudra que je t'accompagne »

Le loup-garou attrapa sa baguette entre ses mains et prononça un sort de lévitation sur le jeune homme afin de le placer dans la chaise. Une fois fait, il saisit une fine couverture marron glacé qu'il plaça sur les jambes inactives.

« La chaise est reliée directement à ton esprit par la magie. Il te suffit de penser à la direction que tu veux suivre pour qu'elle se mette en marche »

« Comme sur un balais » Remarqua de façon sommaire l'ancien attrapeur.

Quiditch...Probablement qu'il n'en referait plus jamais d'ailleurs...

« Allons faire un tour à présent, et allons enfin à ce fameux parc dont je t'ai parlé ».

Par chance, la magie appliquée sur la chaise était telle que pour tout non sorcier, il s'agissait d'une simple chaise roulante électrique. Les moldus ne voyaient pas que l'objet léviter à quelques centimètres du sol.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, depuis qu'il était passé plus près de la mort que jamais, Draco mettait enfin les pieds hors de sa chambre. Enfin, « mettre les pieds », stupide façon de parler...

Quelques membres de l'ordre se déplaçaient dans la demeure et eurent des regards divers en voyant le malade. Il y avait des regards gênés, d'autres interrogateurs, d'autres encore haineux...Rien n'avait vraiment changé au fond.

« Remus ? »

« Je vais au parc d'à coté avec Draco, s'il y a le moindre souci vous pourrez nous trouvez là-bas. »

« D'accord » Se contenta de répondre l'adulte roux avant de continuer sa route.

Une fois dehors, Draco ne put s'empêcher de placer une main devant ses yeux, les rayons du soleil agressant de trop sa vue. C'était une réaction normale pour une personne n'ayant pas une seule fois vu le soleil en plus de deux mois. Il fallait un temps pour que la rétine se réhabitue à cette agression, naturelle pourtant.

Les deux hommes prirent ensuite la direction du petit square pas bien loin. Etant l'été, les enfants étaient en vacances scolaires et étaient donc nombreux à venir s'y amuser. Certains faisaient du toboggan ou de la balançoire, d'autres jouer au ballon ou encore à se courir après.

Remus laissa Draco un peu seul, s'éloignant juste un peu du blond pour s'installer sur un banc et bouquiner. Il faisait en sorte d'avoir l'héritier Malfoy dans son champs de vision, tout en tentant de le laisser un peu de liberté.

Une balle perdue percuta les jambes du Serpentard, sans que celui-ci ne sente quoi que ce soit bien sûr, mais il le vit sans soucis.

« Désolé »

C'était un petit garçon qui devait avoir huit ou neuf ans qui venait de s'excuser. Un enfant bien élevé en somme. Draco lui-même ne l'aurait pas fait à cet âge là. Il devait reconnaître qu'à l'époque il était parfaitement exécrable.

« Tu renvois le ballon ? » Demanda alors le garçon.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il respira avant de voir s'il pouvait se baisser suffisamment pour l'attraper. Se fut non sans difficulté, mais il y parvint. Une fois entre les mains, il renvoya la balle en modérant sa force, de sorte qu'elle ne parte pas trop loin.

« Mais non, pas comme ça. On n'utilise que les pieds au foot. Les mains, c'est interdit » Expliqua l'enfant moldu.

Ce fut alors plus fort que lui, Draco ne put retenir les larmes silencieuses qui dévalèrent sur ses joues.

« Mais faut pas pleurer »

L'enfant semblait ne plus rien comprendre. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le jeune homme se mettait dans un tel état.

« C'est pas grave de pas savoir jouer au foot…MAMAAAAAAAN ! »

Il finit par partir en courant en pleurant lui aussi. Il était allait rejoindre une femme un peu dodue qui pris son fils dans ses bras. Le tableau n'était en rien pour calmer Draco qui ne put que penser à sa propre mère, morte pour lui…

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil vers le lycanthrope. Ce dernier était totalement plongé dans sa lecture et ne semblait pas apporter tant d'attention que ça au malade. Peut-être qu'il…C'était risque, mais de toute façon qu'avait-il réellement à perdre ? Plus rien…

oOo

Sans une dernière hésitation, Draco s'éloigna du square. Rapidement, il ne resta aucune trace de lui. C'est ce que découvrit à son grand dam Remus pas bien longtemps après. Dans un premier temps il avait cherché dans les environs le malade. Puis il comprit que seul, il ne pourrait rien faire. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution, celle de retourner au QG pour demander de l'aide aux autres membres.

Remus n'était pas spécialement en colère, mais surtout inquiet pour le blond. Il n'avait pas sa baguette et resté dans un état de faiblesse extrême. Incapable de marcher, et même incapable d'utiliser sa magie instinctive. Ou du moins, incapable de l'utiliser sans certainement y laisser sa vie pour de bon. Ses réserves magiques étaient bien trop basses.

« On aurait du le laisser crever ce vaurien ! A présent il doit être auprès de Vous-savez-qui pour lire où se trouve notre QG ! »

Remus soupira avant de prendre la parole d'un ton sec.

« Cet endroit est protégé par le sort de Fidelitas, c'est impossible qu'il puisse en révéler la localisation. Sans compter que Voldemort à tuer sa mère, vous croyez vraiment qu'après ça il va retourner là-bas ? »

Visiblement, ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet puisque le brouhaha continua tel quel.

« On ne peut pas faire confiance à un Malfoy, je l'avais bien dit »

« Oui, tous des manipulateurs et des menteurs ces Malfoy »

« Les Malfoy ne changeront jamais »

A l'étonnement de beaucoup, ce fut Harry qui s'énerva brusquement, déclenchant une bourrasque avec sa magie devenant incontrôlable.

« Fermez-là un peu » Cria-t-il à l'assemblée.

Une fois que plus personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit, il se calma. Il se dirigea alors vers sa meilleure amie qui était un peu en rentré et gardé un visage fermé. Ses yeux étaient clos et des larmes s'en échappaient.

« Hermione est une Malfoy. Pour autant, c'est la personne la plus droite et juste que je connaisse. Il n'y a personne qui n'applique plus les règlements à la lettre qu'elle en tant normal. Le nom, la famille, ne font pas une personne. Chacun est ce qu'il décide d'être. Et à l'heure actuelle, j'aurais été à la place de Malfoy je me serais enfuit à la première occasion venue aussi. Comment pouvez-vous le jugez pour ce geste alors que c'est nous qui sommes responsables de sa fuite ? »

Le Survivant fit une pause tandis qu'il passait un doigt sous les yeux d'Hermione pour en essuyer les gouttes salées.

« Nous l'avons maltraité depuis qu'il est ici, c'est la vérité. Nous avons tellement voulu voir en lui qu'un Malfoy imbus de lui-même que nous avons oublié d'être humains avec lui. Je vais aller le chercher avec Remus, que ceux qui veulent venir aider viennent. Mais ce n'est en aucun cas pour lui faire du mal que ce soit bien clair. Nous allons le retrouver pour le protéger réellement cette fois-ci comme nous aurions du le faire depuis le début »

Ron s'avança d'un pas mal à l'aise vers ses deux amis. Une fois près d'eux, il serra la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« On va le retrouver sain et sauf 'Mione, ne t'en fais pas »

Même si ça avait été difficile à admettre pour le roux, il avait accepté le fait que la fille qu'il aimé s'était inconsciemment attaché à ce frère apparu soudainement dans sa vie. Frère qui était au plus mal et à deux doigts de disparaitre s'ils n'agissaient pas rapidement. Et puis…Ron lui-même regrettait l'accueil qu'il avait réservé au blond deux mois auparavant. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs, à plusieurs reprises il avait bien vu Harry rester près de la porte du Serpentard, semblant hésiter à y aller.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Remus, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent tout quatre vers le square où le jeune Malfoy avait disparu. Ils cherchèrent la moindre trace, le moindre indice pouvant révéler où il avait bien pu aller. Ils interrogèrent aussi les moldus pour savoir s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Il fallait le retrouver coûte que coûte.

« Non, désolé ça ne me dit rien » Répondit la mère de famille.

« Mais si Maman » L'interrompit sa fille. « Moi je l'ai bien vu. Il a même fait pleurer Ethan »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda alors Harry tout en faisant signe aux autres de le rejoindre.

« Bah je sais pas moi. Faut demander à Ethan » Affirma la petite fille tout en haussant les épaules.

« Et où se trouve cet Ethan, tu le sais ? »

« Vi, c'est le garçon qui joue avec le ballon de foot là-bas »

Après avoir remercié la moldue, Harry et les autres allèrent voir le fameux garçon pour découvrir ce qu'il savait.

« Moi je voulais juste jouer au foot avec lui, j'ai rien fait ! » Se défendit de suite l'enfant. « Je le jure, j'ai rien fait »

« Hum, de quoi tu veux parler ? » Demanda posément Remus.

« C'est pas moi qui l'ai fait pleurer »

Le jeune Ethan se tortillait sur place, visiblement effrayé par les adultes.

« Il pleurait tu dis ? »

« Oui, mais c'est pas moi je le jure »

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? »

« J'ai couru vers maman, j'ai rien fait, je le jure »

Harry assembla les pièces du puzzle ensemble, lui-même étant le plus apte à pouvoir comprendre ce qu'avait pu ressentir le blond à ce moment-là. Lui-même sentait bien cette boule au cœur quand il voyait un autre être avec ses parents. Quand il voyait Ron avec Molly par exemple. Ca lui rappeler que sa mère était morte, en se sacrifiant pour lui…Tout comme l'avait fait Narcissa Malfoy afin de sauver son fils.

Dans ces moments là, le brun n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de pouvoir rester seul dans un lieu où il se sentait en sécurité.

« Il est retourné chez lui » Annonça le brun à voix basse. « Je suis sûre qu'on le trouvera au manoir familial tout simplement »

« C'est fort possible en effet » Acquiesça Remus. « Allons-y »

« Euh…Je ne pense pas que Malfoy va venir nous ouvrir gentiment la porte une fois qu'on y sera » Remarqua Ron.

« Tu oublies qu'Hermione est une Malfoy elle-même. En tant que telle, elle peut abaisser les sécurités misent en place sans soucis » Expliqua le lycan. « Allons le chercher maintenant, dans l'état qu'il est aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement, il ne vaut mieux pas tarder »

C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'ils se mirent en route.

_A suivre…_


End file.
